


The Nemeton

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: -maybe, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Scott, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Injury, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mild Gore, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles is drawn to the Nemeton while the Pack try to find Peter
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 279





	The Nemeton

**Author's Note:**

> More details in the end note but they are spoilery.
> 
> Thanks for all your support.

The loft is a hive of activity. Stiles sits on the stairs, where Peter usually does and watches as the Pack, his dad, Chris and Danny work to find out where Peter is.

They have the who, mostly. A coven of witches. 

Danny is hunched over his computer fingers tapping the keys furiously. So far he's been unsuccessful at tracking Peter's phone. It's not turned off and Danny can see where he sent his last text but trying to find where he went after is almost impossible. Lydia sits next to him, quietly offering suggestions as she scrolls through the Bestiary on Peter's laptop. 

Chris, dad, Scott and Malia are hunched over the map of the Preserve and a larger one of the town as a whole. Malia is telling them about the area, Chris is offering the insights he has into witches and witch-lore. Everything comes in thirteen. Dad is drawing on the map of Beacon Hills thirteen equidistant points radiating out from the Nemeton. Finding where they lead to in the town. 

It will give them thirteen locations to narrow down from. It's better than the none they currently have. From there they may even be able to narrow it down further to the Pack isn't stretched thin. 

Derek is near the widows on the phone to Braeden. He's talking fast in turn, but is mostly quiet and nodding along with whatever she's saying on the other line. 

Also on the phone, Kira paces the length of the back wall talking to Noshiko. Sometimes she passes on information to Derek, sometimes to Chris and others to Lydia. 

"You holding up kiddo?" 

Stiles startles and glances up at his dad. He hadn't noticed him walking across the floor. "I have a bad feeling about this." 

"We'll find him, Stiles." Dad gives him his trust-me-I'm-a-cop face. It hasn't worked on Stiles since his mom got sick and they told him it was nothing to worry about. "We've got thirteen points on the map. They go through the school, the Clinic, some industrial areas and some residential buildings."  
"And further out into the Preserve." Stiles nods. "I know. What if-"  
"Stop right there." Dad says firmly. "Don't go down the what-ifs. It's almost midnight, alright? Ten hours and we can file a missing person's report." 

Stiles wipes a hand over his eyes. "That could be ten hours too long." 

"Hey, now. Peter's made of stern stuff." Dad gives him a tight smile. "And he adores you, he won't leave you." 

"Not by choice." Stiles swallows around a lump in his throat. His leg is going up and down, he can't focus, he's too emotional to be of any help. 

"He won't give up, don't you give up on him." Dad looks at his watch and sighs. "It's nearly one, Stiles why don't you try and get some sleep?" 

Stiles is shaking his head before his dad even finishes the question. He drops his voice to a whisper "I have this compulsion, dad."

Dad leans in closer quietly asking, "what do you need to do?" 

"I have to go to the Nemeton," Stiles replies just as lowly. 

His dad studies his face, reaches out to grip at his fingers where he's picked the nails so much in his anxiety they're bleeding. "Go." He says. "Your hands are hot. Trust your Spark and your instincts. Put your GPS on your phone on and I'll have Danny track your movements." 

"Thanks dad." 

"Use the fire escape. Go, now while everyone is distracted." Dad makes his way back to the table. 

Stiles stands and pretends to stretch he glanced around and stops still when he catches Scott's eyes. His Alpha nods once and turns away, letting Stiles go.

Quickly Stiles is out the window, he flails down the fire escape and is running off in the night towards the Preserve. 

It's cold so he tugs his hood over his head. Stiles tugs his phone out his pocket and puts on the GPS and turns on his torch. His phone tells him it's 12:57am. He has three minutes. Stiles isn't sure why he feels this need to hurry, one in the morning isn't the thirteenth hour of the day. It's not even the thirteenth hour of Peter's disappearance. 

Stiles follows the Hale boundary line through the Preserve stumbling in the limited light and in his rush. He falls over a lot but keeps scrambling back to his feet. 

He feels it when he nears the Nemeton. It makes Stiles' Spark flare and his head hurt. 

The tree is screaming. 

It sounds as if it's only in Stiles' head. He puts his fingers in his ears but it doesn't stop. Stiles wipes the back of his hand against his nose, it comes away wet. In the harsh light from his phone he sees that it's blood. His hands are burning hot and the pain makes him lose focus for a bit.

When Stiles is paying attention again he shines the light from his phone on the Nemeton. It's not a stump anymore, Peter and Derek were right about that, but it's not exactly a tree, either. 

The wood from the stump has been stretched upwards unnaturally. The bark is almost translucent with how stretched thin it is. 

It's pulled out at the top to make branches, twelve twisted fake branches. Pointing in twelve directions, like a clock. Stiles approaches and takes a picture of the branches, he sends it on to his dad with note about the twelve points and to look at if they coincide with any of the thirteen they'd worked out. Stiles peers closer then, holding the torch up. He gags. 

There's a body inside. 

It's a woman. 

Her arms raised up to the branches, rope like twigs holding them up. She's wearing a hooded white cloak and red stiletto heels. Stiles steels himself and presses his face close to the bark. The screaming in his head is even louder. He has to close his eyes for a second before he gets to look at her face; she's old he thinks but that could be the shadow of the bark pattern. 

Stiles holds the torch light up.

Her eyes are open and misty white. Stiles shines the light down and sees her head is held up by another vine-like twig. He's seen enough police shows, crime scene photos, autopsies and dead bodies to know her neck is broke.

Fumbling with his phone Stiles takes a few pictures and sends them to his dad. 

Driven by instinct Stiles places his hand on the Nemeton. 

Instantly he can feel his hand burning and the screaming in his head subsides. A fire spreads from his palm. Stiles shouts as it covers his fingers, his palm, the back of his hand and climbs up the tree. 

The body inside is surrounded by flames. Twelve of the thirteen branches turn to ash, the last one falls in and burns with the body. 

As the flames grow higher the Nemeton gets smaller until it's a stump again with a pile of ashes on top. Stiles' hand is covered with burnt skin. It makes him feel sick. 

"Please," he whimpers uselessly holding his hand close to his chest but away from his clothes. It hurts so much. Stiles throws up. He holds his phone out with his unmarred left and throws up again when he sees the black, blistered skin on his hand.  
Stiles' phone rings he answers it shakily. He can't speak just breathes heavily.

"Stiles? What happened? Are you alright?" 

"Dad," Stiles gasps out. 

"Hold on, Scott and Derek are on their way. We saw the fire from the Nemeton. Are you hurt?"

"Yes," Stiles whimpers as he starts to cry. It hurts so much and it was a waste of time, it hasn't helped him to find Peter. 

His dad keeps talking to him. Scott and Derek arrive wolfed out and Derek picks him up while Scott puts a hand on his neck and drains his pain. 

Stiles passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Injury: Stiles gets burned (badly). 
> 
> Mild gore: the coven have stretched the Nemeton magically and placed a body inside. 
> 
> I'm still [here on tumblr.](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
